Ali Abdul-Qadir
Ali Abd-Al-Qadir is a character played by Lord Kisin. Orriginally meant as a Comic Character... Ali has developed into an interesting character key to the Renderra. History Childhood. Ali Abd-Al-Qadir was born during year 1100 of the Fourth Age, 900 years before the Fifth Age has started. He was born to Ali the Medicine Man, and Jumana the Gypsy in Sophanem. At the time, neither bore a Surname, though Ali was known to be a rather well-educated child, with a love for books. Soon, Ali's Father began to teach his son the art of Potion Work and Medicine. After a while... Ali craved for more. Ali was a gifted Magi, able to cast spells without runes, instead drawing upon his own focus. These spells were, at first, pathetic gusts of wind, a candleflame growing in size, perhaps the occasional rock raising or puddle rippling. Ali's Talent was invaluable in a world where Runes and Magi alike were few and scattered, so he was sent to the Temple of the Forgotten God, where Magi were trained in their skill. The Temple was at the Bandit Camp, more so a crappy tent than anything else. But yet, it was here where Ali adopted his surname, Abd-Al-Qadir... "Devout in the Eyes of God" in Kharidian. Apprenticeship Ali Abd-Al-Qadir began to learn the arts of the Ancient Magicks. Gale, Ice, Stone, Bloodfire, Smoke, Shadow, and Blood. Ali worked hard to learn these skills, working tirelessly at them, barely eating or sleeping. By the time he began to learn Blood, he merely sapped what energy he would obtain from such by draining Cactii dry. Ali began to learn darker magic, especially Necromancy. The Temple felt as though Zaros may be revived... If they bore enough Necromancers for such a ceremony. So Ali toiled, days of his life going to waste, as Drakan attacked from the East, a curse that started since his birth. After reaching age 60, Ali finally became a Master of the Ancient Magicks, organizing an attack upon the Volodya camp over the Salve. The Renderra The Volodya are an Ancient Coven of Vampyres, going back to the Second Age, where they pledged service to Lerepiel, on condition that Drakan's Orders came first. Ali began a Campaign against them, and their then leader Arctos Volodya. Arctos and Ali continued fighting back and forth, locked in Stalemate. Eventually, to aid their Lerepielistic Brethren, the Marcato came to aid the Volodya against Ali. Unfortunately for them, the Renderra Druid-Warriors under Tyrion the Second followed the Marcato, now involved in the attack themselves. With Tyrion joining Ali, the Dark Magi became close friends with the Renderra, and adopted the Western ideal of choosing a Sigil. Ali choose the Raven, in a mystical purple on a white banner. As the Battles began to swing in the favour of Ali, the Marcato fled back to terrorize Taverly, forcing the Renderra to pull out. Before he left, Tyrion was given a book of Enchantments that Ali has used in the past, as a token of Friendship. As Ali marched deep into the East to meet Arctos in Battle, he suddenly found himself beseiged at a town along the way. His Magi, aside from a few who escaped, one by one died in the town, dwindling from 78, to a mere 8 including Ali and his seven officers. Ali realized, hope was lost. He stabbed himself with his Athame, blasting a preserving spell into his body, having his officers lay him in a tomb until such a time when he could reawaken. Revival Ali awoke, at the same time as his modern Counter-Part Kisin. Kisin had found Ali's body with his resources, moving it to his burial site, so both could be reawakened. The ritual stirred the two from slumber, as they made way to Ardougne. Ali opted to stay at a nursing home, his mind having gone insane during the period he was asleep... His magic dwindled in power until he forgot about how to cast entirely, outside his post-traumatic stress attacks. Of course, this made the Warlock entirely harmless. He mingled with other old people under Saewyn's care, until Kisin was forced into exile from Kandarin. Of course, Lord Lucius took his 'Grandad' with him as he fleed, taking him to the Renderra Manor to care for the Fountain of Enlightenment. Ali took the job well, and with the magical energy and sweet taste of the fountain, slowly regained his magical prowress, Ali had spent most of his time training Zarin, Nathan, William, and Kisin in their magic. When Kisin was finished, he walked away at age 49, knowing enough about each element to teach it to another. Zarin had a natural leaning towards mastering Ali's magic, learning much of it more quickly. William had learned only fire from Ali before he left. Ali had departed from this world, due to a heart attack, the day of Nathan's Wedding. Appearance Ali stands 5'7, Lean-Bodied with a slight hunch. It has reduced him to standing 5'5, always carrying with him his solid Yew Staff, acting as a cane as he travels. Being Kharidian, Ali has naturally Tanned skin, though, it has darkened more with his ageing wrinkles. His beard, once a jet black, is now long and snow-white. Ali's Eyes of course, are a deep, wise purple. He was the first to obtain this mutation among his family, and it has acted as a Dominant Trait since, passing along to all his descendants. Necromancer's Robes Ali has a set of robes, long and black, bearing the strong taint of Necromancy. The robes allow him to ease himself into communing with the dead, the shadows, and use his darker arts of the Ancient Magicks and Necromancy more easily. Essentially, his Blood, Shadow, Ice, and Smoke spells are stronger while wearing these robes. Desert Robes White robes bound by rope, crafting of airy silk, these robes allow for most comfort possible while traversing the Kharid. Ali has sewn the raven of Abd-Al-Qadir on the front, in a familiar purple. The heat of the Southern Islands of the Renderra have given Ali a want to wear them. Of course, due to his age, frozen at 80 until recent years, Ali is vulnerable to Temperature, wearing these robes at almost all times, only removing one set to wash the other. Trivia *Ali is striken by Alzheimer's, making him forget most of what happened in the Fourth Age, as well as members of the Cult he led. This is used to keep holes in lore just that, holes. *Ali prolonged his life with the use of Blood Magic. Category:Renderra Category:Protagonist Category:Necromancers Category:Zarosian Category:Kharidian Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Male Category:Humans